


May my lady give her lovely skin and bones

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Community: superhighschoollevelsmut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kink Meme, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt. Sonia and Gundam have sex for the first time. Gundam is very nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May my lady give her lovely skin and bones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Sonia and Gundam have been in a relationship for awhile, and it takes a long time for Gundam to be comfortable even with things like kissing/cuddling. Sonia is fine with this, and gives him as much time as he needs, reassuring him that she doesn't mind.  
> Eventually, albeit very nervously, Gundam is ready to try having sex with Sonia for the first time. Being more experienced, she guides him through it, making sure he's comfortable with everything, etc. It turns into a very slow, vanilla first time for Gundam, with lots of kisses and reassurance from Sonia. Throughout it all she continues telling him she loves him, he's beautiful, and just generally helping him feel more at ease with possibly some body worship??"

”Are you certain you’re alright with this?”  
Gundam nodded nervously, sitting with his legs folded beneath him on Sonia’s bed. Her room was big and ornate, filled with ancient, precious things. The princess herself was sitting opposite him; she was wearing a flower-patterned sundress. She looked very pretty, but for the moment he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye. She sighed fondly and reached out to touch his cheek.  
“It’s okay if you’re not,” she said softly. “I understand.” Gundam took a deep breath and looked up at her.  
“No, I…” His face was growing redder by the second. “I desire this, shining one.” She gave him a bright smile.  
“Alright then.” She planted a light kiss on his cheek, and then unwrapped his scarf from around his neck, setting it to the side. Her smooth, slender fingers ghosted over the pale flesh of his throat before she sat back and got to her knees, tugging her dress over her head. Gundam swallowed, throat dry. Her underwear was a lacy, elegant set in light yellow. She smiled at him.  
“Would you like to help me with the bra?”  
After a moment, he managed a hoarse “Certainly”. She scooted closer, and he wrapped his arms around her to shakily fumble with the clasp on her back. She pressed soothing kisses to his neck as he slowly managed to unhook it, letting the back drop. Sonia held up her arms, and he tugged the bra off her, gingerly setting it down on the bed. Her skin was pale and pink, and her breasts were small. He averted his eyes, but Sonia tilted his chin up with her hand and kissed him.  
“You can look at me,” she said. “I am yours.”

Hesitating for a moment, Gundam eventually managed to let his eyes roam over her body, drinking in the sight of her.  
“You are beautiful,” he murmured. “It is a true privilege that you have chosen to grace me with your presence.”  
Sonia laughed like silver bells and caressed his cheek.  
“And you’re my handsome prince,” she whispered. Moving slowly, to leave him ample time to say no, she tugged his coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the bed behind him. Next she removed his shirt, leaving him with pale white skin and bandaged arms. She kissed the palm of his hand, closing her eyes for a moment.  
“We can stop whenever you want,” she reminded him. “I only want this if you do.”  
Gundam shook his head slowly. “I do not wish you to stop.” Sonia smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to his collarbone, letting her hand rest on his firm stomach.  
“You’re so beautiful,” she said, kissing his bare shoulder; his throat; his chest. Gundam let his rough fingers brush her cheek, and she looked up at his face with a warm smile.

“You can touch me if you’d like,” she said, leaning back a little. She took his arm and kissed his hand once more, then slowly brought it to her breast. She let him keep his hand still for a moment, resting her fingers on top of his. He was blushing, but he didn’t move away. Sonia waited patiently, watching his face carefully. Eventually, summoning all his courage, he began to gently massage her small breast; she moved her hand up to his wrist and leant in to his touch, smiling at him. He brushed his calloused thumb over her nipple, and she sighed contentedly. After a moment, he brought his other hand to her chest as well. Sonia moved closer to him and gave him a long, slow kiss as he fondled her chest, resting her free hand on his neck. His movements were very gentle and measured. She allowed him to touch her until he slowly dropped his hands to her waist.

“Do you want to continue?” she asked him. At his nod, she smiled and sat back to tug her panties down, throwing them aside. She had shaved somewhat, but had a patch of neat golden fuzz above her pink folds. She returned her attention to Gundam and planted a kiss just below his ear.  
“Is it alright if I take off your pants?” she said; he looked at her, red as a beet, and whispered yes. Keeping her eyes on his, her hand found the hem of his pants and unbuttoned them. He sat back, allowing her to slide them down his legs. All he was wearing now was a pair of grey boxers. Sonia took his face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss, pressing her chest against his.  
“I love you,” she whispered. “So much.” Gundam gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles.  
“And I love you, radiant one.”

Watching his face for signs of discomfort, Sonia pulled down Gundam’s boxers, discarding them. She ran her fingertips across the skin of his forming erection, and smiled when he shuddered. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him slowly, using her other hand to caress his cheek. She kissed him and felt him moan softly against her lips.  
“I love you,” she repeated, trailing kisses along his jawline. “I want you inside me.”  
She could see his already flushed face grow scarlet, and she rested her forehead against his.  
“I-if that is what you wish, I can hardly refuse,” he mumbled. Sonia furrowed her brow and stilled her hand.  
“I do wish it, but only if you do.” Gundam’s eyes widened somewhat, and he smiled bashfully at her.  
“Nothing could bring me more joy, princess.”

Sonia kissed him once more with a blissful sigh. She had wanted this for so long – to have him, all of him, all to herself. She reached for the condoms she had put on the bedside table and unwrapped one.  
“I can put it on for you,” she offered; Gundam nodded, and she took his arousal into her hand. Gently she rolled the condom down to the base, giving him a few leisurely strokes once she was done. She wrapped her arms around his waist and caught his lips in a passionate, lingering kiss.  
“I love you,” she told him for a third time. “I am so glad you’re here with me.”  
“You are more precious to me than anything in this world,” said Gundam, closing his eyes. “I only hope I can prove myself worthy of your affections.”  
Sonia smiled and let him go, brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face.  
“You’re you,” she said. “That will always be enough for me.”

She lay back against the soft, plump pillows and spread her legs slightly. Her arms were outstretched, beckoning him. His face flushed anew at the sight, and he hovered over her, drinking in the sight of her pale body.  
“I have never seen a greater beauty,” he marveled, his hand resting on her thigh. Sonia reached up to run her fingers through his dark hair.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” she said. “My body is yours. Do with it as you please.”  
Gundam responded only with a flustered smile. He slid his hand up her smooth thigh and stopped just short of her sex, hesitant. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he carefully pressed a finger past her labia. She was already wet; the sticky fluid coated his finger as he pushed the tip of it into her, earning a gasp. He watched her face, entranced; there was a rosy blush on her cheeks, and her glistening lips were parted slightly. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering. He slid his finger further in, and she mewled, fidgeting. When his thumb brushed her clitoris, she opened her eyes to breathlessly meet his.

“Please,” she said, sliding her hand down his chest. “I need you.”  
Heart pounding, Gundam withdrew his hand and brought it to his lips, lapping up the lingering taste of her. Sonia made a noise of embarrassed protest, but made no move to stop him. He shifted, aligning their hips properly and causing the tip of his penis to brush her soft wetness. He shivered. Sonia arched into the touch, rubbing against him.  
“Can I…” Gundam hesitated. “Would now be alright?” Sonia giggled and took his hand, pressing a soft kiss to each of the fingers.  
“Yes,” she said. “Take me.”

It did not take Gundam long to comply. He pressed himself against her, searching for her entrance. Her hand found his erection and guided him into her, shuddering. He went slow, closing his eyes and parting his lips, but she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her hips upward until he was fully sheathed inside her. He groaned, and she peppered his face with kisses. He remained still inside her for several moments until he worked up the courage to move, rolling his hips back slowly and thrusting back inside. Sonia gasped and tightened as he built up a slow but steady rhythm, loving the way her body felt pressed up against him. Eventually he opened his eyes, and she met them without hesitation. She smiled and kissed him, rocking her hips to meet his with every languid thrust. Their bodies were entwined, her arms around his back and her legs around his hips.

Lifting himself up, Gundam shifted his angle slightly, and Sonia cried out his name as he brushed against just the right spot. She tightened the grip of her legs around him to push him in the right direction once more. Her head fell back against the pillow, her hair a cascade of sunny gold, and she moaned and whimpered as he made love to her. He was quieter, but she could hear his heavy breathing and held-back groans. He kissed and licked at her outstretched neck, wanting to savor every part of what she was giving him. Her voice rose into a delicious crescendo, and to his great surprise she came before he did, convulsing against him as she cried his name. He spent himself soon after, burying his face in the arch of her neck to muffle his scream.

Both lost track of how long they lay there, shaking, with their bodies still joined. Sonia closed her eyes and brushed her fingers through Gundam’s hair as he rested against her heaving chest.  
“I love you, my princess,” he murmured; she smiled up at the ceiling.  
“I love you, too,” she said. “You were wonderful.”  
Gundam propped himself onto his elbows, watching her from behind a few out-of-place locks of hair.  
“I am glad to hear it,” he said, touching his lips to her shoulder. “You were divine as well. I only wish it had lasted longer, for no moment with you is ever long enough.”  
Sonia blushed at that, and cupped his cheek with her hand. She smiled.  
“You’ll get plenty of chances,” she said. A bit of his courage seemed to falter, and he looked away, face flushing.  
“Yes,” he managed, trailing his fingers up and down the expanse of her stomach. “I certainly hope so.”

With a wicked smile, Sonia took hold of his shoulders and rolled him over, settling on top of him. He let out a surprised noise, and she giggled. She kissed him softly, hands on either side of his face. He was still inside her, and she raised her hips to let him slide out.  
“You should clean up,” she whispered. “Your hair looks _awful_.”  
Glaring up at her in mock annoyance, he growled and gave her a light slap on the rear. She gasped and laughed, kissing him again.  
“You’re getting braver,” she remarked. “I like it.” With a final kiss, she rolled off him, getting up off the bed. She looked back at him with a smile.  
“I’m going to take a shower,” she informed him. “Would you like to join me?”  
Gundam sat up and stepped down onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Sonia.  
“Naturally,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. Sonia took his hand and led him to the bathroom, grateful they had nowhere to be.


End file.
